vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mare Bello Fiora
Summary Mare Bello Fiore (マーレ・ベロ・フィオーレ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Mare is the twin brother of Aura Bella Fiora. He was created by Bukubukuchagama alongside his sister. Although his diminutive height and timid demeanor make him appear otherwise, Mare is considered the 2nd most powerful Floor Guardian, and is strong both physically and magically. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Mare Bello Fiore, Untrustworthy Disciple of Nature's Herald, Disciple of Disaster, Forest Mage Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: 76 Classification: Dark Elf, 6th Floor Guardian, Druid, High Druid, Nature's Herald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Magic, Dimensional Storage, Likely Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, he should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Animal Control (Dragons), Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Projectile Negation, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Can store experience points and use them for experience point consuming skills with Avarice and Generosity, Resistance to Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), Death Manipulation, and Time Manipulation. His World Class Item grants him resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (Considered to be one of the few fighters within Nazarick that could take out Albedo or Shalltear Bloodfallen in a fight, who could survive attacks from Super-Tier magic such as Fallen Down. With his magic, he could easily terraform a large area around Nazarick to appear as though it is full of hills) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Albedo) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High (Shouldn't be too far behind his sister in terms of stamia, who can go for days without eating, sleeping, or resting) Range: Melee Range with his Staff, at least several kilometers with magic (Terraformed a large area around Nazarick, creating hills in order to hide it. He is also considered the AoE specialist of the Floor Guardians.) Standard Equipment: Shadow of YGGDRASIL, Avarice, and Generosity, Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown Intelligence: Above Average (Can be somewhat naive at times, although he has great skill in magic, and can supposedly best Albedo or Shalltear in combat) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat timid at times, although it's unlikely this translates into his combat proficiency Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Active' *'Detect Life:' Detects any living beings. *'Earth Surge' *'Magic Shield:' Creates a magical forcefield which repels both physical and nonphysical effects. *'Power of Gaia' *'Woodland Stride' *'Stream of Lava:' A 10th tier, divine spell that deals fire-type damage. 'Passive' *'Projectile Negation: '''All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. 'Familiars' *'Two Ultra-Rare Level 90 High Class Dragons:' Obtained from a Yggdrasil gacha, these familiars are very powerful for their level due to their race and are completely subservient to Mare and the guild. 'Main Equipment' *'Shadow of YGGDRASIL:' Mare's staff, which is a divine item he uses when casting magic or as a bludgeoning weapon. Combined with Mare's extreme strength, this staff can crush skulls with ease. *'Avarice and Generosity:' World Item. Ainz gave this item to him so he can be protected from the effects of other World Item users. It allows the user to store and redistribute experience points, allowing Mare to use experience-consuming skills without affecting his own exp pool. *'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown:' It Allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Ainz him gave this ring to him as a reward for concealing the walls of Nazarick, making him the first NPC to receive this ring from Ainz. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves Category:Druids Category:Staff Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Magic Users Category:Overlord Category:Magma Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Minions Category:Tier 7